TENGO TODO EXCEPTO A TI SONG FIC
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Tengo dinero y amigos al por mayor, pero lo único que me falta es ella


TENGO TODO EXCEPTO A TI

Es una mañana como cualquiera, salimos a la playa, ya que nos merecemos un descanso, están mis amigos y conocidos, todos jugamos… pero en la radio ponen está canción que me hace pensar en ti y claro tu ni siquiera vas a notar que escribo esto, solo soy tu amiga y yo pienso en que tengo todo excepto a ti.

Siempre he sido tu amiga, nada más eso, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que desde que volviste me deje el cabello largo, no, ni siquiera eso notaste. Yo esperaba tanto tu regreso, inclusive fui yo quien planeo tu bienvenida, pero al verme solo me dedicaste un saludo y me diste un pequeño abrazo… desde entonces solo soy eso una amiga, creo que ni eso soy… soy solo una conocida en tu vida.

Se ve que no te voy, se ve que no me vas

Se ve que en realidad sólo me quieres

Como un amigo más, como algo de siempre.

Y eso me hizo feliz por un tiempo, claro habías regresado, porque no debería de ser feliz, pero no regresaste solo, te acompañaba tu nuevo equipo, yo no lo note, puesto que era muy feliz, te tenía a ti y a Naruto y a Kakashi, todo parecía perfecto. ¿Qué más podía pedir si tenía a mis amigos y todo estaba en paz? Además estaba conociendo nuevas personas… tampoco te diste cuenta cuando se me declararon la mitad de los chicos de la armada shinobi y que podía tener lo que yo quisiera, solo te preocupabas de entrenar con Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Taka…

Ya vez, me equivoqué, creí que era feliz

Pensaba que yo lo tenía todo

Tantos amigos, caprichos, amores locos

Doy una pausa y sonrió al ver que todos decidieron descansar y se acercan a donde estoy sentada escuchando esta canción, claro como siempre me ignoras y te dedicas a hablar con los demás, yo solo miro el cielo y suspiro un poco, después sonrió, no lo sabes pero en este momento estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima por ti, claro que no lo notaste, nadie lo noto. Y no lloraba porque te perdí, eso siempre lo supe, quiero llorar porque me siento tan estúpida, como pude pensar que Uchiha Sasuke se iba a enamorar de mí, solo sale de mí una carcajada y todos piensan que es por un chiste de Naruto, pero es la ironía de mi vida.

Tengo todo excepto a ti y el calor de tu piel

Bella como el sol de abril,

Qué absurdo el día en que soñé que eras para mí.

De niña cuantas cosas no hice por ti y cuantas no hubiera hecho, Kami-sama sabe que como ahora me deje el cabello largo, buscaba ser de tu agrado… por favor no me mires, pienso al ver que volteaste a ver que hacía mí, he estado tantos minutos en silencio sin discutir con Ino o de enojarme con las tonterías de Naruto que al fin notas mi presencia, -chicos, Tsunade-sama me había llamado esta mañana, mejor me regreso- escucho una negativa de la mayoría, pero de ti nada, solo me vuelves a ignorar, como ya volvió a hablar tu fastidio, creo que ya estás pensado que todo es normal.

Tengo todo excepto a ti y la humedad de tu cuerpo

Tú me has hecho por que sí,

Seguir las huellas de tu olor,

Loco por tu amor.

Soy lo que soy solo por ti, vuelvo a escribir, esta canción me ha estado siguiendo por el muelle, no me había dado cuenta que ya está anocheciendo, pase todo el día caminando en círculos por el mar, claro lejos de ti y del resto, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero dedicarme a contemplar el mar desde el malecón.

Ahora me siento una loca, te busque junto con Naruto hasta el fin del mundo y al final, regresaste sí, pero no te importo mi sacrificio, solo te importan tus "verdaderos amigos", que ya no quiero mencionar… solo hace que me duela más, porque yo sé que jamás perteneceré a tu lista, claro solo soy un estorbo… una molestia.

Se ve que no te voy, se ve que no me vas

Pues tengo todo menos tu mirada

Y sin tus ojos, mis ojos ya no ven nada.

Yo pensaba ser la luz de tus ojos, pero sé que no soy para ti, no por mí sino porque tu jamás me amarás… -por fin- digo al empezar a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que limpio suavemente, deseaba hacerlo desde hace dos años, cuando tu regresaste.

"Mirada" menciona la canción y solo me hace sollozar pensando que hace unas horas solo me miraste por oportunidad o por reflejo ya que tu mirada está más allá de mí. Ahora escondo mi cabeza, no quiero que nadie vea que sufro nuevamente por ti… ¿por qué sigo amándote? -Porque estoy loca- menciono en voz alta –loca por tu amor- al tiempo de la canción.

Tengo todo excepto a ti y la humedad de tu cuerpo

Tú me has hecho por que sí,

Seguir las huellas de tu olor,

Loco por tu amor.

Me limpio esta última lágrima, será la última, camino a la parte más oscura del muelle, parece que haré una estupidez y tal vez eso es lo que necesito para acabar con esta locura… un acto de estupidez, solo eso me rescata de mi falta de ti. De que me sirve que tenga 18 años, de que este en la flor de mi juventud, de mi belleza sino te tengo… solo respiro y llego a mi destino, no sé qué más decir ni que más pensar, tengo muchas cosas y muchas memorias, pero dejo que la canción me guíe en está oscuridad

Me sobra juventud

Me muero por vivir

Pero me faltas tú.

Mirare una vez más el cielo como despedida… había olvidado lo hermoso que es contemplar la noche, es tan oscura y a la vez esta tan llena de luz, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a llorar… terminaré esta carta…

TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE SASUKE-KUN

Tengo todo excepto a ti y la humedad de tu cuerpo

Tú me has hecho por que sí,

Seguir las huellas de tu olor,

Loco por tu amor.

Al momento la pelirrosa sube la rampa que separa el muelle del mar, estaba tan tranquila, sentía gran paz, su respiración era un poco agitada, nadie más la veía estaba sola y ella se había asegurado de ello, no quería testigos de ello… no quería lágrimas, solo quería un poco de paz…

-Es hora- dice tranquila mientras toma la carta –es lo que necesite por tanto tiempo-

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?- dice una voz desde la sombra

-…- se queda inmóvil por unos segundos y su corazón empieza a acelerarse

-Te pregunte ¿qué haces aquí?- dice molesta aquella voz y acercándose

-… nada- logra responder después de normalizar su corazón –solo vine a caminar

-Sabes que los demás no han dejado de buscarte ¿acaso estás loca?- le cuestiona molesto

-Tal vez si- dice sin mirar nada más que la carta en su mano y el mar debajo de ella- pero ¿desde cuándo te preocupo?

-Por mi puedes matarte…- enojada la voz- solo eres una molestia

-Gracias por decirlo, no esperaba menos de ti- dice con el alma destrozada- pero ya no importa- con esto último da un paso –todo acabo

Al momento aquella voz sale de entre la penumbra y trata de salvarla pero… no pudo salvar aquello que no quería ser salvado

-Sakura…- dice con las manos vacías- eras una tonta, nunca te diste cuenta de la verdad, creíste que solo te odiaba- con lágrimas en los ojos- que solo eras mi molestia y jamás pensaste que yo podía amarte- dice mirando sus manos de vacías, al momento las empezó a cerrar por la impotencia que le causa- hoy te iba a decir cuánto te amaba…- y ve un pequeño trozo de papel, que empieza a leer y solo le hace llorar más su pena- SAKURA YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO

De repente se logra escuchar un ruido en la parte de abajo del muelle

-…- al escuchar con más fuerza aquel ruido

-a…yu..da…-se escucha de la parte de abajo

-¿Sakura?- dice al mirar hacia donde venía el grito de auxilio

-por..fa..vor…a…yu…da…- dice la pelirrosa atorada en una red que le estaba cortando la respiración, no solo era eso, sus brazos y piernas y brazos estaban enredados- por…fa..vor- perdiendo el sentido

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven baja, con un kunai corta la red, liberándola la pone sobre su espalda. La lleva a una parte lejana del muelle, pero aun en la playa.

-Sakura- dice tocándole la mejilla y sonriendo al ver que empezaba a despertar

-…- dice abriendo un poco los ojos –Sa…su…ke…kun- dice al ver al joven que le tocaba la mejilla

-Perdóname Sakura- dice el pelinegro- yo no quería que…- pero lo calla

-No digas nada, necesito llegar a casa y olvidar esto- dice fríamente- solo fue un accidente- *jamás pensé en matarme, sino fuera que mi pie se atoro con la red del barco que estaba cerca… no habría estado en peligro de morir*

-Hmp… Sakura te estoy…- lo vuelve a interrumpir

-Dejemos esto así- dice tratándose de levantar y ve la carta que escribió en manos de él -¿qué haces con eso?- alterada

-Hmp… así que ¿aún me amas?- pregunta con una sonrisa de lado

-No, es solo una estupidez- dice quitándosela- es mío

-Pero habla mucho de mí- acercándose – ¿acaso no querías que te mirará?

-No- girando la cabeza –solo vete, esto- rompiendo la carta- es una tontería, una estupidez que escribí, para olvidarme de ti

-Creo que estas mintiéndome, Sakura- dice moviendo la cabeza de ella

-No, es la verdad…- dice mirándolo- no creas que iba a morir por ti y porque no me mirabas, solo iba a tirar esta estúpida carta, diciéndole adiós a esto y aceptando la propuesta de…- pero siente algo en sus labios *¿Sasuke-kun me está besando?* cerrando los ojos

-Sakura, te amo- dice volviéndola a besar y abrazándola

-Sasuke-kun, yo también- correspondiéndole el abrazo y besándolo

Tengo todo excepto a ti… empiezo a reír al escuchar otra vez esa canción, desde esa carta casi no he podido escribir, pero ahorita la estoy escuchando nuevamente, pero ahora suena tan diferente, ese día me hizo conocer muchas cosas que no sabía y que me hacen decir que ahora si tengo todo gracias a ti.

Ese día solo me quería despedir de ti, pero… no fue así, ese día supe que me amabas y todo empezó a cambiar… empezamos a salir por unos años hasta que te comprometiste conmigo, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, bueno eso es mentira, el mejor momento fue cuando tuve entre mis brazos a nuestros hijos, Daisuke y Rin.

GRACIAS POR TODO

TE AMO SASUKE

ATTE:

SAKURA UCHIHA

FIN


End file.
